


The Sick Tactician

by KH_Lux



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluffy at times, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KH_Lux/pseuds/KH_Lux
Summary: On their way to the final Battle with the Mad King Chrom, Robin, Lissa, and Freadrick split up from the rest of the Shepherds to scout ahead. Only they get caught in a rain storm on their way and Robin get's sick with something that's more then a cold.// This is my first chrobin fanfic so please be gentle and sorry for the sucky summery, never was good at them.//





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my possible horrible grammar.

“A-AHCOOO!!!”

 

A sneeze, that was the first symptom. The Shepherds were making their was through the kingdom as they made their way to the battle with the Mad King. Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick, and Robin split up from the larger group to go off first to scout the lands ahead to make sure the larger group didn’t get stopped by Risen to slow their march. They left early one morning and walked for a day before making camp and starting again the next although they had to stop half way through the 2nd day because of a sudden rain shower that came out of no where, soaking all 4 of them. They had huddled up in a small cave until the rain stopped and Robin used a spell to dry them off. Then they continued until night. On the 3rd day Robin had woken up sneezing, the 2 royals and the knight grew worried and asked if he was ok. The tactician nodded and waved it off as just allergies so they continued on. Then came the coughing later that day which then made Lissa think he had caught a cold from the storm the day before so they decided to stop early in order for Robin to get some much needed sleep. It was now the 4th day and Chrom was up and watching the tactician while his sister and friend went to go find some food and fire wood. It was late in the morning and Robin was usually up earlier but the tactician still slept on. Chrom shrugged it off thinking Robin’s body just needed the extra sleep to fight off his cold, yet he became worried when Robin let out a more rough cough then he had yesterday. Growing worried he walked over to his Tactician and knelt down next to him. He could now hear him breathing heavily and wheezing.

 

Chrom reached down and pulled Robin hood out of his face. The princes eye’s went wide. Robin was extremely pale, his nose a bit red and his bangs sticking to his forehead. His brown eye’s were barely open and had a hazy look to them. Chrom rested a hand on the albino’s forehead feeling how hot it was. This defiantly wasn’t a cold. Chrom looked around not seeing Lissa or Freadrick anywhere in sight so he pulled out one of Robin’s maps and found a small village not too far away from their current location. He then wrote a quick note to the other 2 Shepherds and left it on his sister’s blanket. He wrapped Robin in his blanket along with his own before picking the younger man up in his arm’s and sprinted in the direction of the village. It took him half-hour to reach the village on foot and he ran up to a woman and asked for directions to the nearest healers hut, the woman pointed down the road and told him where to go. The bluenette thanked her and sprinted to the healers, it was a decent sized building. He pushed the door open with his side and walked in to find a woman at a desk who looked up at him as he entered. “Please my friend needs help, he’s really sick.” At that the Nurses eye’s became wide and motioned him to follow her to the nearest room where he gently laid Robin down on the bed. “I’ll get the doctor.” The nurse said and rushed out of the room in a hurry. He heard the nurse telling the doctor something about another one and the prince raised a brow in confusion. The nurse then came in with another woman and she walked over to Chrom with a light smile and bowed. “Your majesty, my name is doctor Elinor.” Chrom stood up from his chair and shook the doctors hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Elinor then walked over to Robin and laid a hand on his head and shook her head making a “tsk” sound. She then asked the nurse to get some cool water and rags which she did immediately. Chrom watched as Elinor checked Robin’ pulse and waved a light in his eye’s which didn’t even make him flinch, he knew Robin was totally out of it at this point. The nurse came back with the water and rags and gently placed a wet one on the tacticians forehead. “I must ask, how long have you been in the area?” Elinor asked looking up at Chrom. “About 2 days.” he answered and she nodded. “Was he sick at all recently?” “Well he did have a cold yesterday, we got caught in a rain storm.” The doctor nodded at the nurse who looks down sadly. “Prince Chrom an unknown plague has been going through the area and are only affecting people who are already sick with something else, even if it’s as minor as a cold.” Chrom’s eyes went wide and looked at Robin worriedly. “Is their a way to help him?” He asked and Elinor shook her head. “No not yet but other healers and our town elders are working on a cure as we speak.” Chrom nodded and sat down rubbing his temple. “How bad is he?” He asked. Truthfully he didn’t want to know how bad of a shape Robin was in yet he wanted to know so he could help in any way he could. “Well… not as bad as most people are. His eye’s are open which is a good sign and if he hasn’t thrown up yet that’s good as well and his fever isn’t too high.” the bluenette let out a breath of relief hearing this. “He will need to stay here though so we can keep a good eye on him and make sure he doesn’t get any worse then he is now.” The prince nodded and looked back up at the two women. “Thank you and if there’s anything I can do just let me know.” Elinor smiled and nodded with gratitude. “You are very kind your majesty.”

 

The nurse then helped change Robin into a light pair of white pajama’s and got him comfortable in the bed. Chrome stayed by his side, not leaving unless it was necessary or the doctor had something for him to do. Chrom re-soaked the cloth and placed it back on Robin burning forehead. He felt absolutely horrible seeing the albino like this, it made him sick to his stomach. The truth was he had fallen in love with Robin but could never get the courage to tell the albino his feelings out of fear of rejection and not wanting to ruin the friendship they already had. He let out a sad sigh and rested his head on his hand. There was a light knock at the door and he looked up to see the nurse. “Two people are here saying they’re friends of yours.” Chrom nodded and smiled lightly at her. “Yes they’re meant to meet me here they can come in.” The nurse nodded and called his sister and Fredrick over and they walked in with worried looks. Lissa nearly burst into tears seeing the state Robin was in. Chrome pulled her into a hug and told her Robin would be okay and that the healers were working on a cure to help him and the others who had the unknown sickness. It seemed to calm her down a bit but not too much. Lissa volunteered to help Elinor and the nurse with anything since she was a healer. Elinor thanked her and led her to a few patients who could use the healing. Frederick wrote a letter to the other Shepherds telling them to come here and set up a camp outside the town. Chrom took a little walk to get the layout of the place in his head. He passed other rooms to see a few wounded hunters and soldiers but Lissa was working on healing them as much as she could. Then there was the sick, the people who had the same unknown sickness as Robin and most of them looked worse. He hoped Robin wouldn’t get to that point. As he walked back towards Robin’s room he saw the nurse leading a woman to a room who held her young daughter who looked about 6 or 7 years old. He didn’t need to look at the little girl for long to figure out she was a victim of the sickness two. Chrom felt tears start to well up in his eye’s and he slid down the wall, a child her age should be out playing with her friends and enjoying life not condemned to this sickness. He let out a shaky breath and sent a silent pray to Naga to help these sick people, the little girl, and his Robin.


End file.
